


Hey jealousy

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love jealous!Sam but what if the person Sam is jealous of, turns out to be…Sam? Sam finds out that Blaine is heads-over-heels in love with someone and surprises himself that he’s jealous and realizes that it’s because he likes Blaine that way. And now when he sees Blaine smile at a text or talks about the guy (that he doesn’t name) Sam just sees red (or green if you want to be more accurate) not realizing that it’s Sam’s text to Blaine that Blaine was reading or that it’s Sam that Blaine is talking about. Prompted by Lokifirefox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey jealousy

**  
**  
**

It started a while after Regionals, after Kurt had made it clear he and Blaine would not be re-uniting. Blaine had been in a funk for a while and Sam practically glued himself to his friend’s hip, wanting to be there to support him. In Sam’s opinion, Blaine was amazing and he wasn’t going to let him fall into a depression like he had last fall.

So it was initially a good thing when Tina began to lightly tease Blaine about a crush on a person unknown. The way Blaine’s cheeks turned pink and he muttered for Tina to stop made Sam think that Blaine did have a crush on someone…Someone who wasn’t Sam, because why would he deny that since Sam already knew.

An unexpected pang of something flared up in Sam’s belly and he tried to ignore it, grinning and slinging an arm around Blaine’s shoulders.

Over the next couple of weeks, he began to notice more and more of Tina teasing Blaine about his crush. And he’d see Blaine looking at his phone sometimes and smiling. That made that strange feeling come back. Was this mystery guy texting Blaine? Did he return Blaine’s feelings?

Was Blaine going to start seeing him? Sam wanted to ask, but he didn’t know how to bring it up without sounding like a needy jerk. He liked having Blaine spend time with him and didn’t want to share him with some new guy! He didn’t want to get cast aside again. Blaine was his best friend and….

Oh.

Sam realized he was jealous of this mystery guy. Jealous that someone else had caught Blaine’s attention…jealous that someone else might like Blaine the way Sam just realized he liked Blaine. Like Blaine liked him…or had like him before mystery guy….

Damn, Sam wished he was better at expressing himself!

“Sam?” Blaine asked, nudging his arm. “Where did you go?”

They were sitting on the end of Blaine’s bed, playing a video game and Sam had zoned out, allowing his character to be killed. Shaking his head, Sam set his controller down. He had to play it cool.

“So, who’s the new guy?”

Oh, God damn it! That wasn’t subtle.

Blaine turned big, startled eyes to look at Sam and he asked, “What?”

Face warm with a blush, Sam continued, “Well, Tina keeps mentioning a guy and I was wondering why you don’t talk to me about that stuff. You totally can.”

He wanted to know about the competition…Wow, that was an interesting thought. Did Blaine even like him that way anymore?

“It’s nothing,” Blaine said, blushing himself. “There’s no one.”

Yeah, there was. Sam knew that look on Blaine’s face, that look that said there was something he didn’t want Sam to know. “Dude, you can tell me,” he said and he heard he hint of hurt in his voice. “C’mon, who’s the mystery texter?”

Swallowing, Blaine pressed his palms to his face for a moment before sighing. “Sam, Tina’s teasing me about my crush on you. No one new.”

That threw Sam for a loop. “But…I’ve seen you looking at your phone and doing that happy little smile….”

“I know it’s stupid,” Blaine said, face almost cherry red. “I save texts sometimes and a while back you sent me a text…I figured you must have meant it for someone else, but still, crushes make me silly….”

“What was the text?” he asked, curious even as he was thrilled that there was no mystery guy. Apparently, he had been jealous of himself.

“XOXOXO,” Blaine muttered, looking guilty and refusing to meet Sam’s gaze. “Stupid, I know, but it just made me feel better….”

“Dude, that was for you,” Sam assured him, reaching out and tipping Blaine’s chin up so he could look into his gorgeous eyes. “I thought you could use some hugs and kisses. Everyone needs them sometimes, even if they’re the virtual kind.”

That made Blaine smile, bright and shy and he said, “Oh…You’re kind of amazing, Sam.”

“So are you,” Sam replied, then tilted his head to the side. “I was jealous.”

“Jealous?” Blaine asked, brows folding in confusion before smoothing out. “Why would you be jealous?”

Deciding that he’d better say something before there really was another guy, Sam said, “I was jealous thinking you liked another guy…thinking you’d get caught up in him and we wouldn’t get to hang out…and that I’d missed my chance to tell you that I like you too.”

Blaine’s eyes seemed to be impossibly wide as he stared at Sam. “You like me? Like like?”

Nodding, Sam forged ahead. “Yeah. I mean, we have this awesome friendship. You see me and I see you. I can be myself with you and you still seem to like me. I didn’t even really notice when Bro-feelings turned into something more...but they did and I just…I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You just did,” Blaine assured him, smiling softly. “So…Britt was right about the Bi-corn thing she kept going on about, huh?”

With a laugh, Sam nodded, “She’ll be thrilled…probably do a Fondue For Two about it.”

“Are you okay with everyone knowing…I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?” Blaine asked, even as he leaned slightly toward Sam. “We haven’t even talked about….”

Sam cut him off with a soft kiss. Pulling back only far enough to speak, Sam murmured, “I’m more than fine with everyone knowing.” 

The next day, as they stood by Blaine’s locker with Tina, she asked, “So, Blaine, when are you gonna let your crush know you like him?”

“What makes you think he hasn’t?” Sam asked, causing Blaine to smile at him.

Tina rolled her eyes, “Well, obviously…Oh my God!”

She yelped when Blaine rocked up on his toes and pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. No extended PDA in the halls, but it was enough to get the point across. Blaine and Sam had blurred the bromance/romance lines for months and now they had obliterated it.

Taking Blaine’s hand as they walked toward their classes, Sam’s heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.


End file.
